Chloe Mackhaito
Chloe Mackhaito '''is a protagonist in the webstory known as ''Heads or Tails ''on Quotev. Personality At first glance, she tends to intimidate people due to her historic rumors spreading around, especially toward the new students that arrive at the school. Serious, quiet, hardworking, and such as. She has decent grades, which makes her slightly average in intelligence. Normally, she's obnoxious and loud around her friends, sometimes even yelling at them when they anger her. Chloe is often described as a typical tsundere as well. She's shown to be cold-hearted on the outside but once really getting to know her better after seeing her slip up a nice act even once, she's shown she truly does have a warmer heart than she appears to have. It has also been proven she is easy to fluster. Judging by when Aracely or Lillian mention Lance and their relationship, she covers the lower half of her face with her hands and her ears end up flushing with red. Towards teachers and/or other adults, she tends to talk back; especially to Miss Jackson and her mother. Appearance From the beginning toward the present of the series, Chloe has been seen with medium to long blonde hair and brown eyes. Her hair has been dyed more than once, so it's unknown whether she's dyed her hair and eyebrows blonde or if it truly is her natural hair color. She has tan-ish skin with a beauty mark under her left eye. Chloe's also has an extensive scar on her left ring finger. Chloe's style is a bit odd, sometimes it depends on how she's feeling or how much she cares about what to wear. If she really does not care, she ends up wearing whatever she can find in a matter of 5 minutes or less; such as sports clothing and/or jerseys. Most of the time she mainly wears a white tank top or just a white shirt with a leather jacket over it, unzipped with leggings or jeans and converse shoes. On rare occasions, she wears a black tank top with an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a pair of jeans and leather ankle boots. As of Volume Two, Chloe's hair is cut which is shown to be slightly wavy/curly as well as her eventually wearing a beanie hat. That is really the only change that happened throughout the series so far. Whenever she feels the need to or is in the mood, she often paints her nails as well. History Childhood Chloe hasn't lived the best life. When she was younger, she was a lot happier. Living with her parents and younger brothers and older sister was all she thought she needed to be happy. She eventually found out that her sister had died from an unknown reason and her happiness went down the drain and lead her to a great depression she's kept hidden for a long time ever since the incident. As soon as all of this occurred, her father had left her at a very young age and that not only made her upset, it made her grow a strong hatred toward him. At a certain point after the incident, Chloe didn't go to school for a long period amount of time. Once she did go back, however, it wasn't as a pleasant "welcome back" she was hoping to receive. Instead, her now enemy, Adam somehow found out about her incident with her father and older sister and with everyone on his side at the time, they started bullying her for it. That lead to Chloe having a breakdown and unlocking her ability at a too young of an age to receive them yet. She was sent to a juvenile home at age 7 due to the fact she did attack a student with an ability she had yet to learn to control. Since this day, people feared Chloe due to her ability and no one ever dared to confront her like Adam did. Phoenix Arc Connecting to childhood, Chloe loved to be around Quinn. Whenever Maeve mentioned Quinn going over their house or they're visiting Quinn, she'd overjoy with excitement. After hearing about his death in 2012, it shattered Chloe and any mention of him would get her shaky or if unstable, crying her eyeballs out. Other times, she'd grit her teeth and tell them to remain quiet and give them a certain eye color (yellowish) that signifies she's in a mood. Relationships '''Family Maeve Hyde Chloe and Maeve have a struggling mother-daughter relationship. Maeve works at Whitson Academy as the school's gym teacher which gives Chloe even more of a reason to avoid her despite people already knowing their relation. The two often fight a lot, sometimes even holding a grudge against each other for a solid couple of days. There are times where they get along, it's just rare. Athena Mackhaito The two sisters did have a close relationship judging by the few photographs on Chloe's wall were circling around Athena specifically. Chloe seemed to be happier when she was still alive as her death was a major event in her life. Ares Mackhaito Their relationship isn't fully explored, but it is revealed Chloe does get tired of Ares' constant talking about his video games and theories on the video games he enjoys. They both have different interests as well since Chloe is into anime and manga and despises most video games while Ares is into his video games and heavily despises anime and manga. Lycus Mackhaito Their relationship has not been explored fully, but it is revealed that the two can relate a lot despite their age gap and the two enjoy anime and manga. Though they have similar interests, they don't necessarily have the same interest in genre thus making them more distant. Quinn Hyde Chloe and Quinn were especially close when he wasn't proclaimed dead. The two were often seen together as Chloe would sometimes get piggy back rides from Quinn or would just be on his shoulders. Whenever Chloe needed to talk to someone, Quinn would be her go-to for venting which brought them even closer. Once he "died", Chloe was broken when she found out another one of her loved ones had died. Friends Aracely Martinez Aracely and Chloe have been friends for a long time, ever since Grade 1, to be precise. Aracely wasn't accepted for who she was back then. Chloe was the first person to ever actually accept her and become friends with her. Both had some in common and ended up having a good friendship. They parted ways after a while but ended up coming back together in Grade 6. Lillian Clements During Grade 5, Chloe met Lillian but never actually socialized with her until after a couple of weeks of her being at the academy. After a while, the two started talking more and Chloe heard her out a lot as did Lillian with Chloe then the two got used to each other, ending up becoming friends. David Sieglinde Chloe and David have a complicated friendship. One minute Chloe gets mad at him and the next she becomes cool around him. Although it may not seem like it, Chloe worries for David ever since the incident in the Turquoise Secret Arc with Blue and the amulet David started carrying around at school. Since this day, she's been on high alerts. Lance Rosennito Lance is the current love interest/boyfriend of Chloe, but she tends to hide that fact since she is known for not having a crush on someone at all and when she did, it was pretty rare and would spread like wildfire. Their first encounter consisted of the two having a battle, due to the fact he was affiliated with Gabriela. And so, this made Lance Chloe's official enemy due to his affiliation. After this battle of theirs, Chloe eventually won. Their next encounter was at the Whitson Academy, where his elder brother, France, was attending. Chloe came inside the nurse room Lance was in to check up on him which led to one of the most awkwardest scenes to come. She had witnessed the boy shirtless with France, then it got Lance startled as he started quietly complaining that France didn't mention there were going to be girls also attending the school. Even after the incident, the two have had a decent relationship aside from the awkward aura that comes from time to time. It turned out that Lance shared mutual feelings toward her. From there, they became an official thing, though kept it on the down low for a while. Ukari Arachne Ukari and Chloe have a rivalry going on. She only really understands that Ukari despises Chloe for being a descendant of Infinity Whitson, the one who defeated her ancestor Amadeus Arachne. From Chloe's understanding, she wants to be able to be the one who defeats a Whitson just like how Infinity defeated Amadeus. Chloe doesn't necessarily mind someone hating her since she's used to it but the one thing she does that gets her ticked off the most is calling her "Whitson" rather than her actual first name. France Rosennito France and Chloe have been closer friends since the hookup between she and his brother, Lance. The two always chat at least once a day and sometimes even hang out after school despite the fact they both are in relationships. Sometimes, they're often mistaken to be siblings due to their similar characteristics in having brown eyes and blond hair. Simon Mizar The two are seen to be pretty close when he's transferred to Whitson Academy. Chloe is fully aware of Simon's possible feelings toward her, though she does not feel the same due to the fact she already has someone in mind. Trivia * Chloe is the shortest out of the main characters * Chloe has neat handwriting despite writing fast * She is someone that cherishes memories as it is proven with the amount of photographs she has plus the amount of photos she takes to this day * Chloe shares a birthday with Adyn Agnes, the protagonist for the story Invisible Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Whitson Heir Category:Females Category:Characters